This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In cases of severe glenoid wear, it can be difficult to return the shoulder joint to a near neutral version using a standard glenoid implant. In these instances, the surgeon performing shoulder arthroplasty needs to compromise by inserting the glenoid implant at a non-ideal angle, or by removing a significant amount of native bone from the shoulder joint. Recently, glenoid implants with augments have been developed to account for glenoids having severe wear or defects.